Imouto Duties
by Sorariru
Summary: Eureka flies to Kanto to find Satoshi. The reason was really simple. And in her journey she will meet a prospect researcher from Hoenn.


"Are you sure about this Eureka?" her older brother asked, eyes slightly glossy.

She drowned into the sight of none other than Citron, the greatest brother she would ever have. His blue eyes were a little watery, no doubt that he was going to miss her, but they sported bags that seem to grow everyday. He wasn't wearing his blue jumpsuit like he did before instead, he was only wearing them like some kind of pants, tying the sleeves around his waist. His usually crisp white shirt was now crumpled. The wrinkles in his face didn't hide the anxiety he thought he was hiding well. Eureka knows why. And the reason was just partly hers, the rest was regions away.

"It's going to be okay Onii-chan," she chirped, patting her yellow pouch gently. Dedenne poked his head out and chirped as well "I've got Dedenne and Nyaonix with me,"

As if on cue, her other partner was levitating their luggage off the stairs. It was worth mentioning that it wasn't much.

"But still..."

She tiptoed and kisses her brother's cheek. She just smiled at him and she immediately could tell the part of his worries was lifted. Well, she was going to Kanto, everyone would be worried if their little sister would be that far. Especially if it was just six months ago since they had their pokemon journey. Citron wasn't allowed to escort her to the airport as well. His trusty robot, Citroid, had booked tons of gym requests today. Being a gym leader was no easy work, she thought.

"I'll be sure to contact you when I land okay?" she hugged him tight. Eureka would miss her brother, without a doubt. She spotted Citroid going in their way so she unlatches herself off her big brother. She has to go. He was the whole reason why she was going away from home. "I love you, Onii-chan"

"I love you too, Eureka" he kissed the top of her head, like a loving brother he was "Take good care of yourself okay? Dedenne and Nyaonix too."

Her partners gave their own responses, he smiled at the enthusiastic reply. The blond girl took her bag and prepared herself to leave. She gave a little smile to her brother before leaving. After closing the door behind her, she peeked to the window. His tall frame suddenly looked so small, like he was taking the information that he was going to be alone. Her heart broke at the sight. Citroid informed him something that Eureka couldn't hear, gym leader duties possibly, and went inside where the battle room is. She was determined to get her brother back bouncing in his heel when she goes back home.

Dedenne climed the top of her head and patted it. Nyaonix levitated himself and leaned clsoer. She giggled on how her partners was consoling her. She took a deep breathe and said.

"This is it guys, our journey to find Onii-chan's happiness starts!"

They cheered as one, determination filling their chests. Eureka ushered Nyaonix back to his pokeball and Dedenne to his pouch before entering the elevator that leads them outside the Prism tower.

When they got out, they saw a bunch of trainers conversing on how they were going to beat Lumiouse's gym leader. She puffed with pride on how her big brother was giving a hard time on trainers that think they could be strong in a short time. She slides her vision to a bench and saw her self-proclaimed sister, Serena.

The blond tackled the older girl in a hug. She laughed when she got reprimanded that they could get injured if she continues to do that. Serena was sporting sunglasses and a simple white dress and flats with a blue parka. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the current Kalos Queen in disguise. The blond immediately recognize the parka belonging to the brunette's boyfriend, the one called Calem. She smiled at the thought on how Serena handled her feelings when Satoshi doesn't reciprocate the same feelings. A year later, she found herself with a depressing yet determined dude that wanted the attention of one Kalos Queen.

"Ready for your next journey Eureka?" Serena asked, tying her hair in a ponytail. They got a cab and told the driver to head towards the airport. She nodded furiously, tugging the straps of her backpack, citing that she was very much excited. The brunette pouted at the enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you don't want to perform? I'm sure you'll do good," she tried to convince her. She already had a lot of times, even before Eureka announced that she was going to Kanto. The blond didn't have the heart to perform half-heartedly just yet. If asked, she would like to participate in Pokemon Performances. But it wasn't just the time. Before journeying, she was set into giving her Onii-chan happiness before she goes on her own way. She had already set her heart on that.

"I'm still considering it Serena," she honestly said "But there is still something that I have to do,"

They arrived at the airport shortly. Serena helped her out and guided her through the crowded mass of people. It was sort of a miracle on how Serena was still wasn't discovered in such situation. They got her pack checked before getting inside the terminal. It wasn't long when the intercom announced that her flight was going to take off. Eureka pecked Serena's cheek in goodbye and jogged towards the exit, then her arm was tugged. She locked eyes with the Kalos Queen.

"Just what is it you have to do?" she asked. "I can help you-"

"No Serena," she pulled her arm away from the older girl "It's my place to make Onii-chan happy, as her little sister. I can't have my big brother and his love that is my friend be away with no communication no?"

"Love?" she repeated, confusion all over her face "But why Kanto of all pla-oh."

She grinned as the Kalos Queen caught her drift. She waved good bye to the buffering friend and ran to the door where it will lead her to the plane that will guide her to Kanto.

* * *

Well, is it obvious that I'm a sucker for the Lumiouse Sibs? I am. And yes, this ain't an Amourship or the ship that goes with the girl that has a slurpuff and Citron. Nonono. This will be a diodeship. Satoshi and Citron. Yes. I like that pairing. And it has grown during the Hoopa movie. Did you see the smirk Satoshi had when he pulled a surprise Citron in the ring? Yeah. Hot af. This would probably jsut be short. A ten chap prob.


End file.
